James
James is an English man's name derived from Iacomus, a Latin corruption of the Hebrew Jacob (Yakov), meaning "heel-grabber" or "deceiver." Jim(my) and Jamie are among the diminutives. In many Germanic-Nordic and Slavic languages, there is no distinction between Jacob and James. In the works of Harry Turtledove and Laura Frankos, James and its derivatives may refer to: Monarchs named James :James I of England, aka James VI of Scotland, historical monarch referenced in a few Turtledove works. :James II of England, aka James VII of Scotland, historical monarch referenced in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. Characters known only as James :James (Ruled Britannia) a thief and minor characters in Ruled Britannia. :James the Bird's Eye, a loyal Detinan appearing in The War Between the Provinces: Marching Through Peachtree. :James of Broadpath, a rebellious Detinan and POV in The War Between the Provinces. :James of Seddon Dun, a politician and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Sentry Peak. Characters whose first name is James :James G. Blaine, historical U.S. politician appearing in How Few Remain. :James Bowie, historical Texas rebel referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :James Buchanan, historical President of the United States referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :James Byrnes, historical Supreme Court of the United States justice appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. :James Cameron, historical filmmaker referenced in "Before the Beginning." :James Cartwright, a trapper and minor character in A Different Flesh story "Trapping Run". :James Chalmers, historical Confederate general appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. :James Chaney, historical civil rights worker referenced in "He Woke in Darkness". :J.B. Cowan, historical surgeon appearing in ''Fort Pillow''. :James Dean, historical American actor referenced in the Worldwar franchise. :James Chatham Duane, historical United States Army engineer appearing in How Few Remain. :James Farley, historical political strategist appearing in Joe Steele (novel). :James Henry Ferguson, fictional character in Supervolcano. :James Fleming, a British Army captain and minor character in The United States of Atlantis. :James Forrestal, historical American politician referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :James Garfield, historical President of the United States appearing in How Few Remain. :James Bethel Gresham, historical United States Army man referenced in Settling Accounts: The Grapple. :James Hagerty, historical White House Press Secretary appearing in Colonization: Aftershocks. :J.D. Halyburton, historical judge appearing in The Guns of the South. :James Alpheus Skidmore Harris, historical Confederate colonel appearing in How Few Remain. :James Herriot, historical veterinarian referenced in St. Oswald's Niche, and who is a literary influence for "The Yorkshire Mammoth." :James Longstreet, historical Confederate General appearing in The Guns of the South and How Few Remain. :James Madison, historical President of the United States referenced in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :James Marshall, historical United States Navy captain referenced in ''Fort Pillow''. :James Douglas McKay, historical U.S. politician referenced in The Hot War: Bombs Away. :James McReynolds, historical Supreme Court of the United States justice appearing in American Empire and Joe Steele (novel). :James Monroe, historical President of the United States referenced in How Few Remain. :James Johnston Pettigrew, historical Confederate General referenced in "The Last Reunion". :James K. Polk, historical President of the United States referenced in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :James Seddon, historical Confederate Secretary of War appearing in The Guns of the South. :James Smith, historical U.S. Founding Father referenced in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. :James Stonebreaker, a stonemason and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. :Jeb Stuart, full name James Ewell Brown Stuart, historical Confederate General appearing in The Guns of the South and How Few Remain. :Jeb Stuart Jr., Confederate general and politician in Southern Victory. There is some debate on whether he is historical or fictional. :Jeb Stuart III, commander of the 1st Richmond Howitzers in Southern Victory. Although there was a real man of this name during the same time in OTL, this character is a fictional analog. :James Strom Thurmond, historical politician appearing in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. :James Ussher, historical Archbishop referenced in "Before the Beginning". :James Van Fleet, historical United States Army General appearing in Joe Steele (novel). :James Walton, fictional British doctor, POV of "The Scarlet Band". Characters whose middle name is James :John James Audubon, historical explorer, POV of "Audubon in Atlantis". :Zachariah James Fenton, a criminal and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. Characters whose last name is James :Jesse James, historical bank robber referenced in The Valley-Westside War. :Zebulon James, a minor fictional character in Liberating Atlantis. Characters known only as Jim :Jim (The Road Not Taken), a soldier in "The Road Not Taken." :Jim (Southern Victory), a resident of Rochester, New York, and minor character in How Few Remain. :Jim (The Two Georges), a RAM and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. :Slim Jim, a soldier in "Of Mice and Chicks". :Jim of the Crew, a merchant and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Marching Through Peachtree. :Jim the Ball, a merchant and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Marching Through Peachtree. :Jim the Haystack, a mayor and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Marching Through Peachtree. Characters whose first name is Jim :Jim Curley, historical Bostonian politician appearing in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :Jim Farrell, a professor in Supervolcano. :Jim Garreau, fictional character in "Crybaby". :Jim McGregor, fictional magazine editor in "Hindsight". :Jim Peterson, fictional US Navy fighter pilot, POV character in the Days of Infamy series. :Jim Summers, fictional truck driver in The Hot War. Characters known only as Jimmy :Hard-Riding Jimmy, a Detinan cavalry commander in The War Between the Provinces. :Jimmy (Worldwar), a medic and minor character in Worldwar: Upsetting the Balance. Characters whose first name is Jimmy or Jimmie :Jimmy Adair, historical baseballer appearing in "The Star and the Rockets". :Jimmy Carter, historical President of the United States appearing in Settling Accounts: Drive to the East, and referenced in the State of Jefferson Stories. :Jimmy Curtis, fictional Korean-American soldier in The Hot War. :Jimmy Doolittle, historical United States Army Air Force General referenced in Worldwar, ''Days of Infamy'', and "News From the Front". :Jimmie Foxx, historical baseballer referenced in Settling Accounts: Drive to the East. Characters known only as Jamie :Jamy (Detinan), an Army of Franklin soldier and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Advance and Retreat. Characters named Jaime, Spanish version of James :Jaime Diaz, a shopkeeper and minor character in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement. :Jaime Macias, fictional policeman in ''The Two Georges''. :Jaime Nosénada, fictional Spanish bureaucrat who narrates "Report of the Special Committee on the Quality of Life". Places named for James :James Bethel Gresham Memorial Bridge, former name of the Veterans Memorial Bridge in Kentucky, visited in Settling Accounts: The Grapple. :Jamestown, historical first capital of Virginia, setting for A Different Flesh: Vilest Beast. :St. James' Freeway, a travel route in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump. See also: :Diego :Jacob :Jacques Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation